


Bernstead

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [52]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Bittersweet, Introspection, M/M, POV Caspian X, Pining, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: He'd thought he had more time.





	Bernstead

Bernstead will always be bittersweet for you.

You made love to Ed for the first time there, saying with lips, tongue, and body what your eyes’d been telling him since you met but your over-cautious brain still would not let you verbalise.

You knew it’d come back to haunt you one day, the inability to put into words what so many people found so easy to say. But you’d thought the words unnecessary, then. You’d still had hope you’d have more, better, opportunities to say them later on. And _showing_ Ed how you felt about him was far more important.


End file.
